Testing the Waters
by English-Artisan.13
Summary: A series of one-shot type stories based on Final Fantasy XV
1. Introduction

_I do not own anything Final Fantasy XV or anything Final Fantasy related. Those rights belong to Square Enix and etc._

 _For the record, as much as I have cried over the ending of this game (pretty much every time I think about it), I am perfectly okay with how it ended and actually think they got the ending right - it wasn't meant to be happy (well it kind of was? Just leave me be ;-;) There are a lot of questions I'd like to be answered though. That being said, there may end up being some (a lot) things that end up not following the story line. Its a fanfiction, what can I say?_

* * *

INFO

" _This is a fantasy based on reality . . . . "_

 _This is a series of short fanfictions based on Final Fantasy XV_

 _There will be crazy chocobro shenanigans._

 _There will be Prompto taking pictures, Ignis cooking, Noctis fishing, and Gladdy being_ _daddy_ _Gladdy._

 _There will be bromance, romance, and so much more._

Welcome and enjoy the roadtrip.

Anything in here will be a short, one-shot type story.

If you'd like to see any of these be developed and expanded into something more, please let me know.


	2. Brains and Brawn (Ignis x Gladiolus)

**BRAINS AND BRAWN (Ignis x Gladiolus)**

 **Note:**

This, like many of my ideas, came from a little daydream. Enjoy~

* * *

"Those two are out like a light. It's been a long day"

"Indeed."

The chocobros had decided to make camp at Galdin Quay for the night after a long day of driving the regalia to get there. Unfortunately they got there only to find out that the boat that would take them to Altissia was no longer running. They'd figure out how to proceed in the morning, but for now it was time to relax and reflect.

Gladio stretched his arms out before he took a seat on a rock next to Ignis with a hefty sigh. The fire was still burning strongly behind them at the campsite, Noctis and Prompto already having turned in for the night. Ignis had cooked up a wonderful meal with fresh fish that Noctis had managed to wrangle in from the sea and Gladio had been tasked with cleaning up the dishes for the night. Teamwork always got things done best.

Before them lay the vast expanse of white sand that led to crystal clear blue water. The lights from the resort building suspended over the water twinkled in the night light and reflected into the water. The two men sat in silence, absorbing the peaceful night air around them.

"Gladio . . ."

"Yeah?"

Gladio turned his head to look at Ignis. Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment. Gladio could see the light of the fire reflecting against Ignis' green irises beneath his glasses.

Slender fingers reached up and brushed against the rough stubble of Gladio's jawline. One of his thick eyebrows arched upwards as his eyes widened at the unexpected caress. The younger man's face hovered mere inches from his own. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears as he watched Ignis move closer.

"I-"

As quick as the moment happened, Ignis pulled his hand away, cleared his throat, and turned back to sit as he had been. His cheeks were flushed, a vivid red passed over the blonde's face as he turned his face to the sea. The sound of waves crashing filled the awkward silence between the two men.

"Ignis?"

"Yes, Gladio?"

There was hesitance in Ignis' movement as he turned to look back at Gladiolus after his last embarrassing move that he had made. This time it was the larger man that made the first move. After getting the dirty blonde male's attention, Gladio scooted over on the rock they were sitting on so he was closer, gently bumping one of his muscular thighs up against Ignis' more slender one. Reaching one of his broad hands up, Gladio cupped one of Ignis's cheeks.

A quiet, incoherent sound escaped from Ignis' partially opened lips, words failing to come out as he looked up into Gladio's amber eyes. His heart beat rapidly as Gladio's face got closer and closer until he felt the other man's lips press up against his own. Eyelids fluttered closed as Ignis leaned into the kiss.

A sound came from behind them, causing both Ignis and Gladio to move away from each other in a panic. They straightened up and glance backwards towards the direction of the noise, not sure what to expect. An enemy, perhaps. They were ready to draw their weapons.

Instead it was just Prompto, loudly snoring away. A small sigh of relief seemed to pass through both men, although now there was a slightly more electric feeling to the air as they looked back at one another.


End file.
